Fire and Ice
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakotsu gives Renkotsu a wake-up call of sorts. Written for LJ's IYhed's "Cold" prompt. Bonus fic "The ninja from the future," was written as a reply to comment I got. Rating for the bonus fic's content. XD
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fire and Ice  
Author: kira  
Rating: teen  
Characters: Renkotsu, Jakotsu  
Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: general, precanon timeline  
Words: 500  
Summary: Jakotsu gives Renkotsu a wake-up call of sorts.  
Warnings: none

Author's note: A special "Thank you!" to Sensei for encouraging me to try something different, by focusing more on one character's POV than both. Not sure if I got it though… ^^;

888

"Hey, Ren! You in there?" Jakotsu's voice cut through the silence in Renkotsu's workshop along with a blast of cold air.

_What the hell do you want?!_ Renkotsu groaned softly, keeping his irritation at bay, while hammering the chunk of steel flat. "Yes, I'm in here," he called out tersely through gritted teeth. Hammer blows echoing the cross-dresser's footsteps, Renkotsu did his best to ignore the unwelcome intrusion.

"Whatchya doing?" Jakotsu asked as he warmed himself by the forge.

_Hammering some sense into your head! What does it look like I'm doing? _"Nothing…" the fire-breather said coldly, not looking up.

"It doesn't look like nothing… Is that a new weapon for Aniki-chan?"

"No." Renkotsu heaved a long suffering sigh as he knew no matter cold and indifferent he was to the flighty cross-dresser, Jakotsu would flirtatiously pepper him with questions. He felt as though Jakotsu saw it as his sworn duty to annoy the fire-breather with his nonsense.

"Then who's it for?"

"Sui… I'm fixing Sui's claws."

"Oh… can I watch?"

_No, but you will anyways, unless Oo-Aniki comes looking for you for something disgusting and perverse._ "If you must."

"Thanks!" Jakotsu sat as close the forge's warmth as he could while still keeping a watchful eye on the fire-breather. "Brrr… it's cold outside, but it's nice and warm in here," he airily remarked, while stating the obvious.

_Here it comes…_

"I wish Aniki-chan wasn't too busy to keep me warm."

_Well maybe if you weren't such a royal pain in the ass, he wouldn't be too busy… _"Tsk, tsk, Ban…"

"Yeah… so are you going to keep me warm, instead?" Jakotsu flirtatiously asked.

Renkotsu looked up from his work, instantly regretting it, when he saw the hopeful look on the cross-dresser's face. _Damn it! Don't encourage him!_ "Uh, no, I'm not going to keep you warm." _Keep you at arms' length; yes… give into your childish whims, never! Now go away and leave me alone!_ Leveling his frostiest look at the cross-dresser, he briefly held the other's gaze, before going back to pounding away on the claw-bearer's replacement claw. A blessed silence settled between them for several long, beautiful minutes and Renkotsu was able to forget he was not alone.

Jakotsu shattered the moment with a soft sigh. "Do you ever get lonely, Ren?"

"No," he replied, letting his annoyance bleed into his frosty tone. _YES!! I'm terribly lonely, but I don't need you or anyone else!_

The cross-dresser sighed again.

"Stop doing that!"

Jakotsu blinked. "Doing what?"

"Sighing and flirting and pestering me! I'm busy, damn it!"

"Okay…" Jakotsu looked away and back.

"What?!"

"I was just thinking…"

_Oh hell! That can be a dangerous thing…_ "What were you thinking?" Renkotsu softened his tone.

The cross-dresser smiled impishly as he got up to go. "As warm as it is in here, it's a lot warmer in someone's heart, Ren." Sliding the shoji back, Jakotsu stepped out in the cold wintery air and shivered.

_Could he be right…? Nah…_


	2. Chapter 2

The ninja from the future

by kira

_For Abraxas Ren_

888

"Oh, come on, Ren, you know you want to nookie," Jakotsu playfully huffed.

The two men turned to face him.

"Is he serious? He is a he, right?" the strangely dressed man with the dark, oddly shaped eye mask asked.

The other man chuckled. "Unfortunately, _he_ is. Why?"

"Ren…" the cross-dresser whined.

"What?" his two companions chorused.

Jakotsu folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Awe, don't pout, we can nookie if you want to, right, Ren?" _I take it that's your name, since he's been calling you that…_

"I don't know… Oo-Aniki-"

"We can take him to Aniki-chan when we're done with him," the cross-dresser purred as he approached their captive.

"I don't know, Jakotsu…"

The younger man threw his arm around the strangely dressed one, pulling him close. "You know you want it just like he does…" He giggled.

Renkotsu rolled his eyes.

"Please…"

"Yeah… why not? You're both good looking," their captive said. _The transvestite is a little scrawny for my taste, but I've dated worse… And you… _He held the bald man's gaze. _You look like spend hours in the gym…And since I've got nothing else to do…_

Renkotsu stood there, weighing his options. He heaved a long suffering sigh. "Fine have your way with him, Jak but be quick about it."

"What are going to do?"

"Yeah?" Jakotsu said as he tried to get their captive out his weird kimono and hakama.

"I'll sit back and watch." Renkotsu made himself comfortable. He figured it would go pretty quickly as Jakotsu was too eager to have his fun to take his time and savor the moment. Then again, Bankotsu would probably let him have another go at the man, before they killed him. The fire-breather knew their leader took a very dim view of ninja invading their territory.

Ren, their captive from the future, dropped his drawers much to the cross-dresser's delight.

"Oooh!! What a big sword you were hiding in your hakama!"

"Thank you, uh…?"

"Jakotsu…" the cross-dresser said as he sank to knees before him. Taking Ren's erection in hand, he quickly engulfed it in his mouth.

_Damn! He good… _Ren could feel himself inching his way closer to his climax, when the sound of rustling clothing behind him drew his attention away from the little waves of pleasure that were running down his spine to pool deep within his belly. He looked over his shoulder to see the bald man, who shared his name, jerking off. _Okay…whatever floats your boat, buddy…_

A few minutes later, that beautiful crimson mouth had worked his magic and Ren felt himself shooting his load…

Ren looked around, bleary-eyed. The TV was on, the commercial casting a soft, flickering glow in the darken living room. i_Damn it! I missed the ending! Not that I don't know what happens, but still…_ As he woke up, he felt a damp stickiness in his pajama bottoms. Setting his Kouga plushie to the side, he got up to clean himself up. "Let me know what happened on _DeathNote_ while I'm gone…"


End file.
